


Stronger Than That

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Gen, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ruined our best gag."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than That

George was stupid.  
\--And he was an idiot.  
\--And he was dumb too.

“Fred, you’re really not going to talk to me?”

I narrowed my eyes and pointedly looked in the other direction. Fat lot of good that did me, the berk walked over to the other side of the sofa and held my chin in his hands.

“Oh come on, I couldn’t help it.”

I refused to look at him. I kept my eyes focused on his hands --I could pretend they were mine and that my arse brother wasn’t here.

“Freddie you’re being unreasonable.”

Me! I was being unreasonable? This comes from the moron who got his ear blown off! Just because he wouldn’t be arsed to take a protective amulet with him. “You look different.”

“Not that different. It’s just an ear, besides I can hear just fine. It was only the outer ear and the Auditory canal is still intact.” 

He grinned at me. He was upset and I knew it. We share the same face and the same intimate understanding of each other. “Its your own damn fault.”

“So you still angry with me?”

“Of course.” I snorted and punched his arm, “You ruined our best gag.” George pressed himself against my side and pressed his face into the crook of my neck. 

It hurt.  
He hurt. I hurt.  
Because he was in pain so was I.

“If you ever do that again...” 

“I wont.”

“If you do, I’ll kill you myself.” My fingers laced themselves with his and I breathed deeply. “I’d go insane with out you George. You can’t die.”

“Same here.”

“Nah,” My voice was coarse and gritty. There was a good chance that one of us wouldn’t make it through this war, I just prayed—selfishly—that it was me. “You’re stronger than that.”


End file.
